El Diario De Trixie
by Aist EliXie Fan Shane
Summary: Trixie Sting, una chica hermosa para todos ojos. Ella tiene un diario, donde guarda todos sus secretos de su vida junto a la Banda de Shane. Que habría de saber de ella?
1. Prólogo

Querido diario,

Quizás he de hablar mucho sobre él, pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo?

Es tan lindo, amable y atento con todos. Es tierno y tan…arg…ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo.

Es todo lo que una chica buscaría en un chico. Es único, quizás eso de ser un Shane sea difícil, pero no significa que un Shane no sea diferente que uno. Todos somos iguales. ¿Verdad?

Jamás creía que terminaría en el equipo de un Shane. Quizás solo en mis sueños más loco he de pensar que algún día tendré el nombre Shane al final de mi apellido.

Lo sé, es algo loco. Pero… (Estoy sonrojada mientras escribo esto. xD) a veces quisiera que eso pasara.

A la vez estoy preocupada. ¿Y si encuentra a alguien más? ¿Y si piensa que no soy de su tipo? ¿y si piensa que soy rara? ¿Qué soy fea?

Pero después pienso, ¿un/a Shane diría eso? Los Shane son las personas más amables y amorosas que he conocido… todos mis familiares han conocido u oído de uno de los Shane.

_**Pero terminemos de hablar de Eli… ¡AHHH! ¡QUE HIZE ESCRIBI SOBRE ÉL POR ACCIDENTE! ESCRIBI CON LAPIZERO Y NO TENGO CORRECTOR! Solo falta que lo lea y…**_

Arg… olvídenlo, solo lo tacho.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey! Que tal amigas/os de FanFiction. ¡Les traje una nueva historia! El Diario de Trixie.**

**Solo se me vino a la cabeza, ¿y si Trixie tuviera un diario y de verdad estaría enamorada de nuestro guapísimo, lendo y tierno héroe que conocemos como Eli Shane?**

**¿Qué es lo que escribiría? Bueno, quizás lo que escriba Trixie se relacione a lo que yo pienso sobre enamorarse. Quizás todas las chicas tenemos ese mismo miedo de rechazo y cosas así. Pero… **

**¿Debo continuarla o debo borrarla?**

**¡No olviden de dejar su Review! :D ¡No teman! Invito a todos incluyendo los anónimos. :) Créanme los reviews siempre inspiran a todos los escritores! ;D**

**Si lo se... coritio. -_- Pero me dio algo de risa. xD **

**~Aist Elixie Fan Shane **


	2. Capitulo 1: El Mundo Bajo Nuestros Pies

Querido diario,

¿Recuerdas que hace años, cuando era pequeña, quería ser lanzadora de babosas para cuidar a BajoTerra porque Will Shane había desaparecido?

Pues estoy haciendo ese sueño real, desde que conseguí mi lanzadora y a Tornado, he estado practicando, haciendo mi arsenal de babosas más grande y más fuerte. Estoy satisfecha con lo que logre hacer hasta hoy.

Pero no te imaginaras lo que me acaba de pasar…

Estaba camino a un torneo de babosas, cuando vi a un tipo rudo apuntándole la lanzadora a un joven de quizás 15 años. Tenía el pelo negro azulado y ojos azules. Su piel era morena pero no tanta. No recuerdo si fui yo o vi una babosa Infierno en su lanzadora. Pero parecía algo preocupado y un poco asustado.

Total que estaba ahí en el suelo tirado y oí al de ser un Shane, no lo sé. Dispare mi babosa Aracnired hacia el tipo antes de que disparara.

Después el joven me dijo: "Gracias Pronto".

¿Quién era Pronto? Le respondí, le dije que tuviera cuidado y me fui rápidamente del lugar. Creo que lo oír decir algo de esperar y que quien era yo, pero ya me había ido.

Pero sabes lo raro, cuando mi miro, sentí mi corazón saltar un latido. Lo admito, era lindo, su rostro era tan inocente como el de un niño pequeño y abandonado, dejado solo en este mundo, sin padres ni nadie que lo cuidara.

Se veía tan tierno y… y-y solo. Pero me tenía que ir, tenía que grabar los torneos, además de participar en ellas claro.

Espero que aun te recuerdes cuando te dije que quiero ser directora de cines. Ese es mi mayor sueño, además de ser lanzadora de babosas claro. Por eso siempre traigo mi cámara conmigo, para grabar cualquier cosa nueva que encuentro en BajoTerra.

Había llegado al torneo, grabando las tácticas de mis oponentes cuando oí unas risas burlonas por detrás de mí, voltee y vi al mismo chico que ayude a salir de una situación difícil (diría salvar pero sería raro decir eso. ._.).

"¡dice que es un Shane!" ¿Podía ser un Shane? ¿Un Shane después de tantos años? Debo admitirlo, ha habido un tiempo en donde he pensado que los Shane jamás iban a volver, que jamás nos iban a ayudar de nuevo.

Pero al parecer estaba equivocada, pero no tenia que ilusionarme todavía, quizás solo era una broma pesada. Pero aun tenía esperanzas.

Vi a un Topoide no tan lejos de ahí, al parecer estaba acompañando al chico de pelo negro azulado.

De alguna manera u otra, creo que él termino (o quizás fui yo) en mi toma mientras grababa a un lanzador novato.

– ¡Hey! Estas en mi toma.- le había dicho mientras apartaba mi ojo del lente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Eso fue cuando él se parto de mi vista y me reconoció. Estaba contenta que lo había hecho, creo que fue casualidad que nos encontráramos de nuevo.

Hablamos y me pregunto si quería entrenar con él antes del torneo, al parecer estaba nervioso por la posición, la sonrisa y el tono de voz que utilizaba.

Pero dijo que no porque no quería revelar mis 'secretos'. Creo que lo decepcioné un poco. (Se veía tan lendo! :3) pero después vi al mismo Topoide que estaba con este joven, al parecer, si era un Shane de verdad. Pero al pobre no lo creían por la inocencia de su rostro, además, se veía como un niño.

Total que Pronto, el tal Topoide, había traído a un troll de las cavernas, su nombre; Kord Zane. Se veía como un tipo rudo y cruel, pero al percatarse de que Eli (Ese es su nombre. Y es solo Eli, pensaba que era un apodo para Elías pero no lo es) era solo un niño, se enojo un poco con Pronto. Pero hubieras visto como se puso de feliz cuando Eli le menciono su padre a Kord y lo que pensaba de los trolls de las cavernas.

Kord le dio un gran abrazo a Eli y lo estaba ahorcando. Jaja. Los hubieras visto, pero mira, te traje una foto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Trixie saco su bolso y saco un manojo de fotografías, después, busco la indicada en donde Kord tenía abrazado a Eli. Después lo pego en su diario con una sonrisa.

Comió un poco más de su sándwich de nutella y siguió escribiendo en su querido diario.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eli, al parecer, solo sabía lo teórico de ser un lanzador de babosas. Sus datos eran correctos pero su padre jamás le dijo la posición en la cual debería de estar.

¿Sabías que él cree que las estropeadas sirven? Y eso que a mí me decían rara por decir que eran de utilidad cuando estaba en la escuela.

¿No es pura coincidencia?

No tengo tiempo para los detalles, pero al final, Eli estaba solito por ahí, leyendo una carta de su padre.

Pensaba que pelearía contra el mal solo, pero después intervinimos Kord, Pronto y yo. Él no estaría solo, nos iba a tener a nosotros.

Sonrió al vernos de nuevo. Estaba aliviado al parecer.

Llamo al grupo de Banda de Shane. El nombre que ahora me encanta, de que mi nombre, mi huella este ahí. ¡A combatir el mal se ha dicho! :D

~Att: Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting

* * *

**¡Woah! N****¡**o sabía que iba a tener tantos reviews! (Bueno, son muchos para mí en tan poco tiempo)

**¡Me alegra que les haya gustado a todos! :3 ¡Estoy muy feliz! Es enserio. **

**Gracias por todo y aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Creo que actualizaré cada semana, cada jueves o viernes. ¡Se los prometo! ;)**

**Hasta la próxima Bajoterranos de FanFiction! **

**Y si tienen duda, estos capítulos irán concordes los episodios de BajoTerra. Pero no será completamente aburrido, se los prometo.**

**(Wow…. Ya van dos promesas. ._.)**

**~Aist Elixie Fan Shane **

**PD: No olviden revisar mi cuenta de DA, ahi tengo varios dibujos. Espero que les guste. ;)**


	3. Capitulo 2: El Intercambio

**¡LO SIENTO! ¡SE ME PASO EL TIEMPO Y NO ACTUALIZE ESTE JUEVES/VIERNES! ¡LO SIENTO! Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y se me fue, espero que me puedan perdonar. Este capítulo es una suposición de lo que hubiera pasado después del episodio: El Intercambio.**

* * *

Querido Diario,

Quizás hoy no fue el mejor día como digamos, nuestra primera pelea con babosas convertidas, o "Malvadas" como le dice Eli, mi nuevo líder, nuestro nuevo líder.

Kord Zane, mecánico del equipo, un troll de las cavernas; típico.

Pronto Germitopo, rastreador del grupo, presumido y alegador.

Y yo, Trixie Sting, "documentalista" de la Banda.

Eli Shane, el chico misterioso que está empezando a traer de vuelta el apellido de "Shane". El líder novato de este equipo "legendario" xD Bueno, todavía no.

Hoy fuimos a encargarnos de unos maleantes e Eli fue quien se batió a duelo contra un tipo de pelo café llamado C.C., raro nombre, ¿no?

Fue lo más genial del ¡mundo! Sentí que la adrenalina tomaba control de mi cuerpo, lo sentí cruzar por toda mi sangre. ¡Aun sigo con ese sentimiento tan genial! :D

Al parecer casi todos con quienes nos batimos a duelo tienen algo que ver con un señor llamado, Doctor Blakk. Oír ese nombre me manda escalofríos en mi espalda.

¿Sabías que las babosas "Malvadas" son unas figuras retorcidas de las babosas normales? Son unas cosas ¡aterradores!

C.C nos había disparado una babosas tormato malvada, y era… gigante, malvado y… me dio miedo. Pero esa cosa es poderosa. Kord es un tipo muy fuerte y grande, pero el viento era tan fuerte que lo elevo del suelo, junto a Eli claro. (Coshita es tan lenda! x3)

Eli fue un gran héroe hoy, pero todavía lo tengo en mente: es solo un niño al igual que yo. Kord y Pronto son mayores que nosotros, solo los dos somos los más jóvenes, pero aun así, hacemos un gran equipo.

Pero la comida de Pronto es asquerosa, no sé si podre acostumbrarme a ella.

Además, a Kord no le gusta bañarse. Le da miedo el agua.

._.

Como sea, regresamos a nuestro nuevo Refugio y todo estaba… destruido. Mi computadora se arruino… T.T

Pronto fue quien se enojo mas ya que sus esculturas de cuando era más joven, me sentí un poco mal por él.

Ahora, llegando a la parte más esencial de este día, Eli.

Yo le tengo aprecio a mis babosas, pero no tanto como él. Tornado era mi única babosa en ese momento y aprendí a quererla.

Pero, creo que Eli me está enseñando algo mas, las babosas son… "familia"… quizás para algunas personas sea raro eso, pero… tiene sentido para mí. Digo, las babosas tienen sentimientos como nosotros. No lo había notado.

El día del torneo, Eli consiguió una babosa electroshock la llamó Joules.

Y cuando Kord dijo que teníamos que ir a comprar y arreglar el refugio, fuimos a la caverna indicada. Ahí, compramos todo lo que queríamos, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que en ese lugar, se pagaba con babosas, no con oro.

Noté que para Eli fue lo más difícil cambiar una babosa por objetos. Vi su expresión y se había encariñado tanto con una babosa tan simple y tan nueva en su arsenal. Pero vaya que los entrenaba, ya que con solo Joules fue suficiente pagar las cientos de cosas que compramos.

Estábamos justo en la caverna Pesadilla cuando Eli se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y regreso de inmediato. Lo admito, estaba un poco cansada, ya que Eli se andaba quejando y diciendo que era una mala idea, que no tenía que intercambiar a Joules.

Pero al llegar al lugar…

"¡¿Como que no está?! ¡Nos fuimos de aquí hace una hora!" Eli parecía muy enojada cuando reclamo a Joules. Ese tipo solo nos dio unas estropeadas. ¿Acaso el creía que éramos unos ingenuos? Claro que no lo éramos.

Nos infiltramos en su edificio, espionaje. ¡Lo mejor del mundo! :D (¡Y lo grabe todo! Kord pateo la puerta xD)

Vimos millones de babosas ahí dentro, de todo tipo. Habían de elemento fuego, hielo, sitico, tierra y muchas más… nos tardamos un tiempo buscando a Joules, lo encontramos pero vimos dos personas ahí, bueno, no estoy segura si la otra cosa era persona, tenia piel verde y ojos negros, su pupila era roja y tenia cola de caballo. (xD)

El otro, era la misma persona que nos atendió y de nuevo, escuchamos ese nombre que aun me manda escalofríos por la espalda…

~.~.~.~

–El Doctor Blakk…- murmullo Trixie mientras escribía y escribía. –Se fueron y tuvimos una pelea con esa… cosa llamado Diablos Nachos.- dijo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, a veces ella hablaba en voz alta mientras describía lo sucedido en su cuaderno. Otras veces lo decía mentalmente.

Escribió la parte del duelo y como se llevaron a Joules después de ser pegados al suelo.

A la par suya, estaba su cámara, y una foto. Agarro la foto forrada y la pego en su diario. A su otro lado, estaba un vaso de leche junto a un plato lleno de galletas.

Ella oyó alguien en su puerta, estaban tocando.

–Trixie.- se oyó la voz de Kord.

– ¿sí?

–Eli dice que si puedes venir a terminar de ayudar e instalar tu nueva computadora.

–Claro, si. Ahora voy…- dijo mientras cerraba su diario; terminaría de escribir después.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, su vieja memoria de la otra computadora en sus manos.

Eli volteo a verla cuando empezó a bajar. –Trixie.- dijo con una sonrisa. –No soy muy bueno con estos tipos de computadora y veo que tu si, así que…

–Ya entendí Eli. Claro.- dijo ella mientras iba hacia su lado y lo ayudaba a colocar los cables y la vieja memoria.

–Hey y am…- Eli se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. –Lo siento si ustedes creen que… ya saben. Con lo de Joules y eso…-

Kord, Pronto y Trixie solo sonrieron. –No te preocupes, tú amas a las babosas y nosotros respetaremos esa decisión.- dijo Kord.

–Pero Pronto aun no entiende por qué le tienes tanto aprecio a tus babosas, Shane.- dijo Pronto cruzado de brazos. –Son solo municiones…- reclamo.

Kord rodo los ojos. –Amigo, no lo escuches. Eres un Shane, creo que alguna vez oí algo de rumores que tu padre amaba a las babosas también, ¿sabes?

–Además, las babosas tienen sentimientos.- dijo Trixie dando su opinión.

Eli sonrió, aliviado. –Gracias chicos. También lamento que este lugar fue "destruido".- dijo mientras miraba el refugio, la cual casi se veía como nueva.

La banda encogió los hombros. –Nos tenemos que acostumbrar a esto de todas formas.

–Ya que nuestros "enemigos" querrán destruir todo lo que tenemos.-

Todos rieron y las babosas inclinaron sus cabezas a un lado, confundidos.

Pronto desvió su vista hacia la cocina. –Pero… ¿Quién quiera la cena?

–No va ser insectos, ¿verdad?

–Ehh… N-No, claro que no.- mintió el topoide.

Todos se lo creyeron y fueron a terminar lo que empezaron.

El Shane fue al garaje a ayudar a Kord terminar de arreglar.

Pronto fue a la cocina a 'cocinar su delicia' de comida.

Trixie regreso a su cuarto para terminar de escribir en su diario. –Bueno, eso fue raro.- se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba su diario de su 'escondite'. –Continuemos entonces…-

~.~.~.~

En donde estaba… ah, cierto. Encontramos a Joules, pero teníamos que ir a Industrias Blakk para poder recuperarla.

Eli fue quien se infiltro indiscretamente al edificio gigante. Nosotros (Kord, Pronto) fuimos por un túnel hecho por Pronto.

No sé lo que pasó con Eli, pero no me ha contado aun.

Terminas en un cuarto donde Blakk guardaba todas las babosas para ser convertidas. No encontré a Joules y en ese momento no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Eli.

Pero creo que Kord tiene que aprender a ser más discreto; Diablos Nachos nos encontró. Ya habíamos liberados todas las babosas y nos vino a buscar. El pensó que nos fuimos de nuevo por el túnel, pero habíamos tomado otra ruta.

La emoción aun sigue en mis venas, no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió. Solo recuerdo que nos batimos a duelo con Blakk y sus secuaces.

Gracias Burpy, jeje, ese nombre me da risa y ternura, logramos escapar o retirarnos como dice Eli antes de que Blakk nos ganara y tomara ventaja de nosotros.

Creo que fue un día muy cansado para nosotros. Pero aún quedan algunas cositas por hacer, pero eso sucederá mañana.

Bueno, no creo que hay más que decir sobre así que…

Att:

Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Duelo

**"El Duelo…" Nuevo personaje, nuevos pensamientos y sentimientos. Aquí viene Billy! xD ¡Actualización "rápida"! xD ¡No olviden dejar Review! ¡A los escritores nos inspiran aun más! **

**¡YA VI LA PELÍCULA BAJOTERRA MALDAD DEL MAS ALLÁ! xD**

* * *

–Esta lanzadora es genial.- dijo Eli felizmente mientras giraba la nueva lanzadora en su dedo. –Casi idéntica al de mi padre.- dijo con melancolía.

–Eso fue lo que dijo Garfio Rojo.- respondió Trixie, quien estaba a la par del joven líder.

Acaban de regresar de Campo Callado, las mecas rechinaban por lo frías que aun estaban, la banda se sentía un poco mareada por tanto eventos surgidos durante el día.

–Hoy llamare el señor de las pizzas.- dijo Kord desde atrás. –No tengo ganas de la maravillosa comida de Pronto…- agrego causando que el topoide bajara los hombros decepcionado.

–No te desanimes Pronto.- dijo Eli mirando a su amigo. –Nos encanta tu comida… solo queremos… eh… u-un poco-algo diferente. Creo que nadie se quiere aburrir de tus delicias. ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo el Shane buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros. Estos se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

–Sí, concordamos con Eli, Pronto.- dijeron los dos restantes de la banda mientras le daban sonrisas a Pronto.

El topoide sonrió. –Eh. Bueno, como ustedes quieran. Pero Pronto va a cocinar lo que él quiere.- dijo mientras sus babosas se reían.

Los demás solo negaron con la cabeza, sabiendo que Pronto jamás cambiara.

Siguieron platicando por un rato hasta que se encontraron en el refugio Shane.

–Al fin llegamos a casa.- dijo Eli aliviado mientras dejaban las mecas en el garaje.

–Yo veré como están las mecas.- dijo Kord preocupado por el rechinido que estas emitían cada vez que se movían durante el día.

Eli asintió.

–Pronto llamara.- asintió de nuevo.

–Yo… eh. No sé. Solo ira a mi cuarto.- dijo Trixie mientras el Shane le daba una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió antes de retirarse.

Como casi de costumbre, primero fue a la cocina a conseguir algo de helado. _"Mi día inicio con frio, así que lo terminare con frio también."_ Pensó ella mientras se llevaba una buena cantidad de helado hacia su habitación.

Puso su vasito de helado de vainilla en su pequeña mesa y saco su diario, y esto fue lo que escribió…

_Querido Diario,_

_¡Conocí a un chico hoy! Su nombre es Billy y pertenece a una pandilla llamada la Pandilla Hoola._

_Tiene ojos verdes claros y pelo canche. Su piel es menos morena que el de Eli. Mira, una foto._

~.~.~

–Ahora donde esta esa foto… la tenia aquí hace un momento.- se quejo Trixie buscando la foto de Billy y su banda.

–Dices ¿esta?- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

–¡Eli!- la pelirroja salto del susto. – ¿¡desde hace cuando estás ahí!?- pregunto preocupada.

–Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes.- dijo entregándole la foto. –Sabes, a veces pienso… ¿Cómo haces para que tengas buenas fotos de las personas…?- Dijo.

–Yo soy discreta, no como tu.- dijo mientras agarraba la foto con cuidado.

–Jeje. Quizás tengas razón en eso.- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho. –No es que sea metiche ni nada parecido pero… oí que dijiste diario.-

Un sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en las mejillas de Trixie. –B-bueno, quizás tenga diario.- dijo con un suspiro.

Eli sonrió. –No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.- dijo con calma. –Yo tenía uno de niño.

– ¿estas… hablando enserio?- pregunto la ojiverde algo, impactada.

El chico asintió. –Sí.

–Woah… Eso no me lo esperaba.- dijo con una carcajada.

Eli sonrió, ahora avergonzado. –E-entonces ten tu foto y disfruta tu helado.- dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

– ¿Qué es lo que miras, Tornado?- le pregunto a su babosa quien la miraba con picardía. Trixie solo rodó los ojos. _"Babosas…"_

~.~.~.~

_ Bueno, ahora que la foto está ahí, te digo lo que pasó hoy. _

_Fuimos a buscar babosas Congeladas, pero por usar trampas para babosa, causamos que toda la caverna se congelara. La Caverna Helada estaba cubierta de hielo y salía humito cuando alguno de nosotros hablamos._

_Eli había tratado de conseguir una congelada hablándole, pero había funcionado._

_La caverna de repente empezó a volverse loca y estalagmitas de hielo aparecieron. Corrimos a las mecas y nos dirigimos a la salida. _

_Pero las estalagmitas eran más rápidas que nosotros. Pronto se nos bloqueo el paso e Eli tenía que lanzar a Burpy para derretir el hielo, pero su lanzadora quedo destruida. _

_(¿Mencione que el nombre de Eli se pronuncia Ilay o Ilai?) _

_Kord menciono a Garfio Rojo, uno de los mejores en construir lanzadoras. Un herrero de lanzadoras. _

_Llegamos ahí y lo primero que vimos, era la pandilla._

_Una chica pequeña de pelo rosado. Otro chico con lentes gigantes de color rojo y un chico de ojos verdes, de pelo canche. _

_La chica se llamaba Peque, el de lentes Lentotes, y el canche, Billy. _

_No recuerdo bien quien estaba haciendo un grafiti. _

_Jeje. Eli dijo que era un gatito. :3_

_De alguna manera u otra, Billy e Eli se batieron a Eli, e Eli ganó con la ayuda de Kord. Hurra! Jaja. _

_Después fuimos con el famoso Garfio Rojo, solo menciono que es muy enojón._

_Solo mírale el rostro. Me da risa. Jeje. _

_*pega la foto*_

_Billy se había ido, pero regreso con babosas convertidas. Pero Eli, mi querido líder, ya tenía su nueva lanzadora. _

_Y funciono de maravilla. _

_Pero que se me olvido decirte algo. _

_Billy, antes de retirarse, tiro una babosa al suelo y estaba a punto de pisotearla. _

_Por suerte para la babosa, Eli llego justo a tiempo para salvarla y se la quedo. Así que, cuando solo quedaban Eli y Billy, Eli pudo disparar a aquella babosa misterios._

_Billy lanzó una babosa convertida y estas dos se chocaron entre sí. Cuando volvieron a su protoforma, la babosa convertida ya no lo era, era una babosa demoledora; Doc (Como lo llamó Eli), era una Sanadora. Una babosa Sanadora muy poderosa. _

_Después, terminamos de arreglar Campo Callado con ayuda de los habitantes y todos estuvimos felices. Jeje…. Sí, creo que eso fue todo._

_Pero, Billy puede ser que sea un chico malo, pero, presiento que es… tierno y simpatico si uno lo conociera bien. _

_No estoy segura, pero es lo que yo creo. Espero que lo pueda ver de nuevo, así quizás lo conozca mas. _

_Pero aun así, me cae mal. Y mucho. xD Parezco bipolar, jeje. _

_Eso es todo por hoy diario. bye! :*_

_Att:_

_Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting _


End file.
